Happy Ianto Day
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: “Captain, was Ianto Day just an excuse to get thing for me that would feed your never ending fantasies?” he accused. He was in trouble and he knew it. Ianto never called him Captain unless he was in big trouble. Jack/Ianto Love, Spike!


**Inspired by this picture ****http://smilyimp (dot) /art/04-146297029**** which was drawn by the ever amazing Smilyimp (By the way in case you didn't know, you have to remove the dot and spaces in the address.) You must go take a look at it though, it's adorable. **

**As always, I am making no profit off of this and I own none of the characters. I just like to use them for my own little guilty pleasure also known as Torchwood. Haven't I mentioned how much I absolutely adore Ianto? No, well I do…adore him that is.**

**Anywho on with the story. Hope you enjoy. Spike!**

"Jack?" Ianto asked knocking and peeping his head around the door.

"Oh, come on in Ianto," he told him without looking up from his paperwork.

"I'm off for the night," he said coming in and placing a cup of coffee on the desk in front of the captain. "Try not to stay up all night, yeah?"

"No promises," Jack chuckled, rubbing his tired eyes. "Thanks for the coffee. No one makes it better than you," he grinned.

"Night," he chuckled leaning down and kissing him quickly. Ianto was shocked as he pulled away and Jack didn't try to pull him onto his lap or even lengthen the kiss. He really must have a lot of paperwork.

"_Please_ try to get _some_ sleep, Jack," Ianto told him with a sad smile as he took in the other man's appearance. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair a mess from constantly running his hands through them with frustration, he had dark circles under his eyes which were red not only from lack of sleep but from being repeatedly rubbed.

"Yan wait," Jack said shooting up just as the other was about to walk out the door.

The Welshman turned, "Yes Jack?"

"I forgot that I got you something. Come here." Jack's head disappeared from view for a moment as he ducked down in the bottom drawer of his desk. He reappeared a few seconds later a wrapped box in his hand.

"What's that for?" Ianto asked cautiously as he took it from the other man.

Jack seemed to ponder that for a moment before he grinned, "For Ianto Day."

"Ianto Day?"

"Yes. I hereby declare that January 2nd should be Ianto Day. You do so much for all of us and we never really thank you. Beside you're the King of Coffee, that on its own is enough for your own holiday. Really though, I got it to say thank you Ianto, for everything."

"Alright, I'll bite. Wait, it's not leather is it?"

"No," Jack chuckled. "It's not leather, though maybe next year." Jack pulled the other man onto his lap and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Well go on then," he urged. "Open it."

Ianto turned to place a soft kiss on the other man lips before delicately picking at the paper after undoing the bow.

"Yan, just rip it," Jack told him.

He complied, ripping the wrapping away in one fluid motion. He pulled off the top of the box and pulled out the contents. Jack smirked as Ianto stood and raised the apron to himself.

"Captain," he asked looking down at the words 'Torchwood Housewife' and the little heart printed across the front. "What is this?"

"I thought it would look cute, or rather, you would look cute in it," Jack told him with a innocent smile. He was in trouble and he knew it. Ianto never called him Captain unless he was in big trouble.

"Captain, was Ianto Day just an excuse to get thing for me that would feed your never ending fantasies?" he accused.

"I'm thinking about doing it once a month. I mean, you do so much for Torchwood after all…and me. Well, go on try it on."

Ianto laughed, "What am I going to do with you?" as he slipped the apron on over his head and tied it behind him.

"Now Ianto, really? I thought we were feeding my fantasies. What makes you think that I would you'd be wearing anything- much less and entire suit- under that apron if we were in one of my fantasies?" Jack asked standing up. He reached around his lover, untying the apron and pulling it off, his jacket following seconds later.

"I thought you had a lot of work to do," Ianto accused as Jack worked on his tie.

"I'll make Owen and Tosh do it tomorrow. Maybe after being buried in paperwork after hours upon hours will release all of that pent up tension they have with each other," Jack told him before capturing the other man's lips with his own.

**Well, tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed it. As always would love some constructive criticism. After all, how can one improves oneself if they know not their flaws? Love you guys! Spike.**


End file.
